The Grand Game
The Grand Game is an alternate version of The Great Game seen in The Dying Man Verse. It was developed by The Archangel as a way of preventing The Dying Man from resurfacing. Participants 'The Fears (Water/Air)' *'The Blind Man' will stop at nothing to defeat The Quiet. *'The Archangel' takes the greatest joy out of the Grand Game. He views humanity as pawns and the Earth as a giant chess board. He ignores matters that don't concern the Grand Game purposefully (such as the looming threat of The Quiet) and acts like a spoiled child when things don't go his way. He is currently the strongest Fear on the planet. He loathes Dying Man pieces and is plotting to murder The Slender Man. *'The Wooden Girl' has no long term plans at all. She acts impulsively and out of spite, intentionally ruining the plans of other Fears and empowering humans just to mess with other Fears' plans. If a Fear targets a certain individual, she will try to butt in and "steal" the target from them. The Wooden Girl acts like an eldritch younger sister to The Archangel, without any of the redeeming values of actually having a sibling. *'The Convocation' wants to subjugate humanity. They want to "win" The Grand Game by taking all the chess pieces away from the other Fears. They instigate battles between Fears so they can swoop in and take the spoils while they're distracted. *'EAT (a.k.a Ichor)' is basically a living library. It has no interest in "winning" the Grand Game, though it will manipulate it at times in order to obtain as much territory as possible. It wants human beings to "evolve" by infecting them. Unlike the other Fears, it was not created from a regular Dying Man piece. The Blind Man was integral in EAT's creation in a manner similar to a science experiment gone wrong. From EAT's point of view, The Blind Man's decision to create The Manufactured Newborn is his attempt at "replacing" it. *'The Plague Doctor' detests humans, seeing them as if they are a "disease" that must be purged. His behavior seems to jump from actively aggressive towards human to a passive-aggressive stance. He uses the Game to eliminate as many humans as possible. He hates The Intrusion and all of the new Fears. *'The Empty City' only tolerates the Grand Game because The Fears "donate" humans. The Blind Man is the only Fear that can actually "communicate" with The City, and can even calm it down sometimes. *'The Slender Man' plays by the rules as often as he can. He acts as an enforcer of the Grand Game and gets especially angered whenever a Fear "cheats". He is the only Fear who plays the game in a way that can be described as "fair". He has formed an uneasy alliance with The Rake in spite of his hatred for him in order to oppose the other Fears. He also despises the Blind Man, but will occasionally trade info with him from time to time. He is currently opposing The Lonely Hearts and all of The Fears associated with it. *'The Rake' breaks as many rules as it can and dislikes The Slender Man's obsession with order. He hates The Lonely Hearts for interfering with its targets and is currently opposing them alongside Slender Man. *'The Eye' is always watching the other Fears. It frequently changes its perspective on morality and is a huge hypocrite. One moment it'll take The Slender Man's stance and attack other Fears for cheating, and then will hang out with Jack of All in an empty alley making some shifty deal by selling information moments later. 'New Fears (Earth/Fire)' Once The Manufactured Newborn was born, a wave of new Fears began to develop. With the exception of The Newborn itself, all of them have a common motive: to kill the other Fears and assert dominance over the Earth. *'The Manufactured Newborn' doesn't really have a goal aside from growing. If the Newborn is left to run rampant it will cause the singularity, which is the Blind Man's goal. *'The Grotesque' wants to kill and absorb The Wooden Girl in order to take her place. *'The Brute' (Ashen Elder) and The Burning Bride (Obsidian Lady) are a hybrid of old and new Fears. They used to be two old Fears that were killed off by the other Fears, but were later revived and desire revenge. *'The Triple Spiral' are two new Fears (The Vision and The Unnamed Child) that fused with an old spirit (The Mother of Snakes). *'The Algernon Forest' is the exact opposite of EAT. It wants to destroy information and knowledge in any way it can. It wants humans to "regress" by infecting them. *'The Intrusion' opposes the Convocation. It view humans as food and something to be munched off of, so it opposes the Fears that desire their destruction or subjugation. *There's very little info concerning The Smiling Man. He seems to operate differently than the other Fears in terms of biology; the other Fears existed in some shape or form before using humanity to take shape, while this creature was created completely through the sheer power of human thought. 'Wild Cards' *'The Nightlanders' refuse to participate in the Grand Game due to their hatred of both humanity and The Empty City. They will take any opportunity to mess up the game they get. *'The Choir' have no goals or motives. *'The Black Dog' plays the game by not playing it. In other words, it has no idea its in the game, but the other Fears sure as hell do. It is frequently used by the Fears to "sniff out" other Fears' secrets. *'Jack of All' opposes The Blind Man's plan for unknown reasons. He is the world's first complete human/Fear hybrid. He seems to symbolize the mutual symbiosis The Fears and Humanity have reached. 'Uninvolved' The following two creatures are not involved in the Grand Game, not counting the Quiet's influence on the Blind Man's motive. *'The Quiet' - Everything to Nothing. *'The Deep's' role in the game is unknown, but it is most likely not a Fear and is something else entirely. All of The Fears are afraid of The Deep. The Blind Man seems knows something about it that the others don't. Category:The Grand Game Category:The Dying Man Verse